King of Silla
| reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = }} The King of Silla was the ruler of the realm of Silla and later the emperor of the Sillan Empire in the land of Choson on the Koryo Peninsula in the early to mid–14th century DR. This king of Silla is not actually named anywhere in Kara-Tur: The Eastern Realms, so his name is unknown. In most instances, the title is rendered in lower case, as "the king of Silla", but on page 122, the capitalized form, "the King of Silla" is used. This article generally adopts the capitalized form for clarity. History In the early 14th century DR, the King led Silla to war against the kingdoms of Koguryo and Saishu. Instrumental in his campaign was General Wanang Sun, who, even as he aided his king in overcoming the other kingdoms, plotted to become king himself and lay the foundation for a more secure and prosperous realm. In the 1330s DR, the King of Silla finally conquered the rival kingdoms of Koguryo and Saishu, unifying the whole land of Choson into the Sillan Empire and defending against all threats.This is "15 years before" a point "several years ago" from 1357 DR. However, the King proved to be a tyrant, inflicting crippling taxes and martial law on Saishu, occupying the island with Sillan troops and abusing its leader, Dan Zor. All the libraries on the island were destroyed, bar Dan Zor's own. However, Wanang Sun protected Dan Zor, king of Saishu, even arranging a marriage between their families. Over the next fifteen years, the King of Silla began to plot an invasion of Kozakura, and in secret assembled a fleet of ships for the purpose. Around 1350 DR,"Several years" before 1357 DR. the King of Silla ordered "nameless ones" to kidnap the teenaged children of Meo Yungdo, a noble of Xai Chung. His reason remains unknown; it may have been for leverage against Yungdo, or in cruel revenge over some perceived offense. Meo Cha and Meo Li managed to escape, and stowed away on a ship that, rather than being bound for Xai Chung, was in fact part of the King's own secret invasion fleet, now underway for Kozakura. Ultimately, a tsunami wrecked the whole armada, and the Meo children were washed ashore, alive and well, in Shou Lung. This catastrophe saw the end of the King of Silla's reign; he abdicated and fled. In his place, General Wanang Sun seized the throne, becoming king and reforming the Sillan Empire into the Empire of Koryo. He welded the old factions of Choson into a unified nation. Undoing the former king's tyranny, he granted Dan Zor governorship of Saishu, lifted the martial law, and cut taxes. However, the deposed king of Silla and his most loyal supporters escaped to the Dang Caverns in Koguryo. There, in secret, he mustered an army with which to reconquer Koryo, apparently paid for with looted treasures and gems mined in the caverns. He also made pacts with wicked wu jen and dreadful spirits of the deep pits for their aid. Appendix Notes References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Emperors Category:Inhabitants of Silla Category:Inhabitants of Koryo Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Kara-Tur Category:Inhabitants of Kara-Tur Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Unnamed inhabitants